A network file management system may store a data file accessible by multiple users via a data network. The data file may be a multi-share data file, accessible to be edited by multiple users. The network file management system may be maintained by a server farm, or a set of one or more servers operating in concert to implement the network file management system. The network file management system may track any changes made to the data file by a user. Further, the network file management system may perform any conflict resolution to alleviate conflicting edits performed by multiple users. The network file management system may be upgraded to improve performance, add features, or reduce vulnerability.